


Should not be shameful

by RavenWholeheart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Play, Angst, Crying Tony, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Little! Tony, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Steve Friendly, Steve gets better, Team Iron Man, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, daddy Stephan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWholeheart/pseuds/RavenWholeheart
Summary: Steve accidentally hears a word spoken by Tony to Stephan. That he shouldn’t have and loses it





	1. Chapter 1

Tony walked into his private kitchen, pouting slightly as he went over and tried to make himself coffee. After all Tony wasn't a functional adult without his giant cup of a energy. 

Tony started to take a sip, when the cup was grabbed for his hands from behind. Tony let out a outraged gasp, turning around quickly trying to get the coffee back. 

All that was met to him, was his boyfriend Dr.Stephan strange, looking down upon his face with a small smile. While holding the coffee pot in another. 

Tony tried to grab the coffee back, with a few grunts. He could not function properly without coffee in his system. Stephan knew this, he was just being mean to him. 

Stephan sighed softly, before moving the coffee pot back to its rightful place. Once that task was done, he moved to Tony’s side and wrapped him into his side.   
“ no coffee, I always like for you to wait, at least 48 hours from our “sessions” before you drink anything with caffeine. It’s so bad for you. Plus it’s already stunted your growth.” Stephan ended with a chuckle. 

Tony pouted, after burying himself more, into his boyfriends chest. Before he, responded with a muffled “nooo”. I’m normal people sized. Everyone else is just freakishly tall. Not my fault.”

Stephan simply chuckled, not wanted to get in this argument with tony once again. That would make it a final of five conversation about the topic. He instead guided Tony over to the kitchen chairs to get him to sit down.   
“ I’ll make you a smoothie instead, all naturally made. So your body has a way to wake up that’s not through a dangerous amount of caffeine. “

Tony just slumped into his chair, leaning his head on top of the table. Not caring, that his already messy hair was going to look even worse afterwards. Sue him he’s a billionaire he’s got money. 

As the two started there oddly domestic breakfast ritual. Across the room there sat Steve curled up on one of the comfy couches. Set up in the living room. He was painting a picture out of memory, his first meeting with Bucky after finally rescuing him. 

He was in his own little bubble until he heard the conversation between the two boyfriends start. He will admit he thought Stephan was strange to get with Tony. He was a playboy after all, a fact everyone seemed to get over quickly in his opinion. Or the fact that Tony was selfish and only thought about himself. Case and point his father. Howard. He was a great man. Steve couldn’t even fathom why Tony wanted to destroy the mans reputation but alas he was.   
Steve thought about joining the couple, but he was contempt for now, to stay in his own space. He would wait until his hunger for the best of him to join. 

Tony sighed, groaned more and finally moved so one elbow was sitting on the table keeping his head up. He felt awfully tired after work 50 hours this week. It wasn’t that much in his opinion, he needed to finish his latest projects. That were causing a bit of jitters to him. Plus Avengers needed weapons or they would die. Die. Like he would let that happen. 

It just seemed, this last week put him into a deeper pain and sleepiness. One that he could not seem to shake. No matter how hard he was trying. He felt a headache coming up, his mind felt cloudy. But he was anything but a quitter or a whiner. No matter what Stephan said, about how his pain was not a whiny ploy. But how he was feeling. He didn’t have to be afraid to tell him. But like Tony would ever bother Stephan with something as useless as his feelings. 

Stephan finished cutting up the fresh fruit, required for there breakfast. While he knew a smoothie wasn’t exactly what would be considered a well balanced breakfast. For Tony it would do him some good. To is not good to force a person who hasn’t eaten in what was according to Jarvis almost three days. To eat a full rich meal. That would just hurt Tony’s stomach. So he just mixed the ingredients before handing the water bottle to Tony. 

Tony looked up from his palm, when a water bottle crossed his vision. He let his hand reach out and grab it before taking a small sip. At least it tasted yummy. He thought with a smile. But just like that another small piece of Tony’s wall broke. 

He looked up at Stephan who stood in the kitchen, washing the dishes, before he would join Tony to make sure he actually drank all of that smoothie.   
Tony pouted before asking” where’s cappey, I want cappey?!”

Stephan glanced over at Tony, from where he stood finishing up the dishes. Before responding with a sigh, “ Tony you know it’s just the cloak of levitation. It has no name. It only comes when I’m in trouble. And I’m in no physical trouble. It won’t be coming. 

Right as he finished talking, the cape appeared. Heading straight into the open arms of Tony. He giggled as the cape swarmed around him. Almost like his own blanket, it tickled in making Tony full on laugh. Before finally settling almost on the shoulders but not quite. 

Stephan just stood at the counter, with his arms crossed. “ I knew you liked Tony more but cmon this is not alright. Your only suppose to come when danger is here. Not because Tony simply calls you by a made up name. 

The cape honestly, nuzzled into Tony’s neck more, almost like he was ignoring the wizards words. 

Tony giggled and smiled more, before calling out gleefully, “daddy!” Cappey comes when I called it! It likes me.”

Stephan hearing the change of his name, walked over to the table. He grabbed Tony put him into his lap and sat once again. He knew Tony was on the grasp this morning. He was ready for either option. Full on little Tony. Or simply daddy kink. Level. 

It seemed Tony needed to be little right now. Which Stephan was fully alright with. He grabbed the water bottle as cappey seemed to wrap its self even closer to Tony if possible, before beginning to feed him. 

Unfortunately for them Steve was also in the room. Just hearing Tony calling his boyfriend daddy disgusted Steve to his core. His father was dead. A great man that couldn’t even be brought up around Tony without him freaking out. Then he goes around a calls a man, not even related to him daddy. That was incredibly disrespectful. Steve could not even believe Tony would stoop this far down. 

Calling his lover daddy, just to spite Steve and the man himself. Steve was rolling. 

He got up quickly, before matching into the kitchen. He didn’t seem to look at the shocked faces of Stephan or the beet red face of Tony before he went of his attack. 

“ Really Tony called him of all people your “daddy” this an awful disgusting this to do. He his boy your parent. Your father. But yet you give him the title. Your father is dead in a grave Tony. His is plain disrespect, no doubt about it. 

Stephan tried to cut in “Ste

“No, Steve countered quickly “ your in trouble to why you would even let Tony call you that is beyond me. Your probably as insane as he is. Or maybe he just brainwashed you. Like he did with everyone else. But no me. You disgust me. 

“ Tony Steve said with what seemed to be his last breath of the rant, “ we both know that what’s best is for you to never call him that again. And Stephan I think it’s justified for a break up. 

With that Steve turned around and marched on. Without Turning back, he didn’t seem to care that he was leaving Tony in tears at the table. Or the amount of rage building in Stephan’s body. Instead he marched on, and tried to let his anger out in the gym.


	2. Steve learns a few things

To say Stephan was mad would be an understatement. It felt like him losing his hands in the car accident all over again. He felt more that he would be okay destroying Steve’s whole world. Before he felt satisfied that could he hurt him, as he know he just destroyed Tony’s heart. 

No time for revenge though, he had a small boy crying his heart out in his lap right now. Stephan sighed. 

He moved Tony, so he was sitting facing towards him instead. As he saw Tony’s face the rage almost came back full force. His face was blotched with red spots. His brown eyes dull with his past pain. Tears streaming down both eyes. Never seeming to stop. 

It was as Stephan looked more at Tony, he realized that his face was turning blueish. Steve has driven him to a full blown panic attack. Stephan was going to fully destroy the man. 

He gently pulled Tony’s face towards him, and placed his hand over his heart. So Tony could feel his heart beat and ground him.   
“ Baby, I need you to match my breathing ok, you remember how we practiced.   
1,2,3 with me. 4,5,6. Let it go. 

They worked through the technique together. But as the minutes went bye it seemed not to be getting through Tony’s tears as much as it should have. 

Stephan knew he needed to think of a new technique instead. Tony was still crying loudly, his hands shaking as he tried to rub the tears away from his eyes. 

“Honey, Stephan tried. I need you to breath, I know what Steve said to you was awful. No one gets to speak to you that way. He will be facing serious harm just you wait. But I don’t care about Steve. Your my baby and your the only body I love honey. 

Tony just shook his head into Stephan’s  
“ T tony bad. D dad would be mad at me.” 

Stephan just shook his head. “ Your father was not the best role model, not parent figure you deserved. But that’s why we have this. Between the two of us. It’s not weird, or disgusting. It’s a relationship that works for us. Who cares. Fuck everyone. Who says otherwise to you. 

Tony seemed to cry even more. “ iits weird. Im weird. Sshouldnt like it.”

Stephan replied forcefully a commanding voice, “ We have been over this at the start of us. Tony, in the middle and when Steve is a dick. Just know I’ll always be here for you no matter what. Your my little boy, my partner and sometimes my lover. That will never change. I vow to you.”

He hoped that would at least calm down Tony enough, to stop his stuttering a bit. Or he might have to have give a shot of clonazepam. He hoped it did not come to that. 

Tony seemed to be calming down. But sure took awhile, and surely made Stephan worry with every shaky breath that Tony was taking. Finally he got relief, when Tonys breathing seemed back to normal. 

Tony looked up into his face, before nuzzling his head back into in his chest. In a whispered “sorry.”

Stephan began coming his fingers through his hair, “ not your fault even a little. But I think it’s time that you actually get to have breakfast.” Stephan stated.   
As he slowly got up from the chair, and began retreating back to there bedroom. 

He did smile slightly as, Tony’s small hands found there way back to his heart beat. Slowly resting his palm against him. 

On the lower levels of the tower, Steve was becoming increasingly frustrated with Jarvis that was.   
“ Just open the doors Jarvis, I want to go to my gym. Your suppose to be our little servant. Making our wish come true. I get it your only Tony’s bitch is that it? God Tony is a bigger idiot then I thought, can’t even make a working AI.” Steve muttered. 

Jarvis has wished to be a human many times in his life, especially with times when he knew Tony to be in stress. But this, feeling was angry pure and hot. He wanted to firstly strangle Steve. Then hug Tony and never let him go ever. 

At last he wasn’t, so instead he created a revenge plan against Steve. First starting with some useful information that he found out about his best friend Bucky.   
“ I’m sorry Steve, but as I’m programmed only for Tony and as an extension Stephan. Your whiny commands will not be met. But I do have a bit of information. To help you through having a small brain. 

Jarvis projected what seemed like an old photo of a journal. In front of Steve. That seemed to be written in Bucky handwriting. As well as a photo, the photo you could say was Bucky in full military uniform. With a half naked man down on his knees in front of his feet kneeling. 

Steve couldn’t comprehend what he was seeing. What sort of game was this? Why would a man be kneeling almost naked in front of Bucky. When he was about to ask Jarvis why he would make a photo like this up. But He instead blew up the notebook page so Steve could see what was written. 

“ First time submissive (J) and I had a great night. I finally understand the control I need. I need to protect someone, care for them. But for that I need full submission from then. It completes my void. But the best part he even called me Papa as a came. It was beautiful. 

Steve’s brain was not understanding what he was just shown. 

Instead on letting Steve come to his own conclusion Jarvis jumped right in.   
“Well look at that, your own best friend that you, even fell in love with. Also enjoyed dominance, as well as a branch of daddy kink as well. Weird how karma works huh. I must also inform you, that while Tony might not kick you out. I certainly will make it my hardest to make sure you realize all that he does for you.”

With that Jarvis, shut off once again. Never responding to Steve’s arising questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments! I love reading them gives me joy. Knowing people actually read it! I would love if you kept doing it!


	3. Chapter 3

Stephen and Tony finally reached the top floor. Stephen laid Tony down on the bed, before sitting and pulling him into his lap. Before he could say anything though, tony was squirming to be let down. 

“ I’m not little anymore, I wish to be alone.” Tony spoke in a weak voice, not looking at Stephen . 

Stephan almost smiled, but did not budge on the hold he held on Tony.   
“Well, I believe that your upset, and confused because of Captain Fuck up, yet when you call me daddy I know you need play time and that I will deliver.” Stephen said.

Tony shook his head, squirming even more. While he may have been feeling a bit little, he wasn’t about to give in to it after this morning. Plus he could fake it very well. It had basically his whole life before Stephen . No one needed to see him so weak. 

“ I’m not little, I want to go to my lab alone, and you swore that’s a time out. So I think you need to go to the corner now.” Tony replied with sass. 

Stephen did let out a smile at that, “ I apologize little one, I let it slip. My accident, but I suppose I can let you into a lab if you’ll let me accompany you today.” 

Tony thought about it for a moment, da Stephen was actually going to let him down to his lab! He believed he was not the edge of his headspace. Maybe it would be alright letting him come, he liked having company. Made him feel less lonely.   
He finally spoke up nodding, “ ok, but only cause I don’t wants you to be lonely, being by your self up here.” 

Stephen smiled, “ thank you for the worry sweetie. I do think it’s best for me not to be alone. I much rather be with you. Now let’s get going.” He spoke with ease. 

He set Tony on his feet, his went to his wardrobe quickly looking for something before setting the necklace around Tony’s neck. “ there we go, let’s head down.”

Tony looked down on his safe to chew necklace, before looking up at him with his eye brows raised up   
“ why? I don’t chew on things in my lab,”

Stephan just shook his head. “ I’ve seen you work honey, you get distracted. You either shove a finger into your mouth truly disgusting. Or you shove whatever you have around your work bench. I’ve once seen you try and put a smoothie dummy made for you! If Jarvis didn’t speak up you’d be extremely sick.” Stephen spoke with a chuckle 

Tony looked at him and in deadpan tone said “ fine but I won’t be using it.” 

“ alright grouchy pants,” Stephen spoke as he grabbed Tony’s right arm and started to lead him towards the living room, and finally the elevator. 

They made a quick pit stop in the kitchen first, he still had not fed Tony. But he knew he wouldn’t be able to at the current moment any way, he’ll think of a creative way later. He grabbed a fruit bowl, knowing how much Tony loved finger foods. 

They were heading towards a workshop before Tony realized something, and brought it up “ wait you said a work shop not mine? Where are we going!?”

“ I was wondering when you’d realize, but no we’re not going to yours. We”ll be going to the one made for the Hulk. Where it’s safe, and padded with fun activities you can’t die from.” 

“ but you said I could go to my work shop, that’s not fair! I want to go to my workshop! Mine!” Tony all but screamed. 

Stephen let Tony have his fit, learning quickly that it was best, to let him ride it out before intervening. 

It took a few minutes but Tony finally calmed down, becoming embarrassed almost like a teenager who yelled at his mom then felt bad for it later. 

“ sorry, just stressed my workshop has always been my safe place when I don’t like the current situation.” Tony spoke. With a air of vulnerability. 

“ I know honey, but that’s why we started ageplay together. I want you to be able to relax, and when you do feel stressed you and I can handle it together. I know Popsicle destroyed a bit of that today, but just because of his judgement ass, does not mean this is any wrong. It works for us it’s going to happen. I love being your daddy and nothing will ever change that I promise you.” Stephen spoke sincerely. 

Tony feeling overwhelmed by his feelings, didn’t say anything, just shuffled his way towards Stephan burying his head into his shoulder. 

The remainder of the elevator ride was rode in silence, when the bell chimed on the lower level. Tony was met with a welcoming surprise. He lifted his head and walked out to meet the face of “ Loki!” 

He screamed, before running straight towards his chest with a laugh. 

Loki clearly expecting Tony’s reaction, opened his arms just in time to receive his body crushing into his own. “ well hello, little one. I’ve missed you.” 

Tony smiled looking up at him, thinking god Loki was tall compared to him. “ Missed you to weindeew! How was asgawd?” Tony asked excitedly. 

He missed loki so much. He was his best friend, plus he was also a little! Just more of a permanent moody teenager going through the grunge phase. 

Loki looked down at the boy in his arms, and knew who he needed right now. “ it was alright, but Thor just had to ruin it by kissing girls the whole time. It was gross. Plus he made me go to bed at three, before coming today. Something about needing sleep. It was annoying.”

Tony giggled at Loki’s annoyed tone, “but knows your here with Tones! Do you wanna plays?” 

Loki hater people, as one does but he had a connection with Tony. He needed to make this small man happy. Needed him to glow as he seen him do so little. He will always be their for Tony. 

“ of course, that’s the only reason I agreed to come. You are the only one I tolerate after all.”   
With that comment, Loki picked up Tony and walked them over to the little lab station. Specifically designed to help Hulk learn how to build not destroy after a mission. 

While the teenager and Toddler played, the god and magician spoke. 

“ how is young Tony, Loki won’t admit it but he’s missed his little brother. One of the reasons we came earlier then planned.” 

“ He’s alright, but it was a rocky start this morning. Captain stick up his ass, decided to spray his 70s judgement and made Tony feel awful over his choice and mine to be called daddy. Spraying all kinds of bullshit about how much Howard and him got along. It made him have a full blown panic attack.” Stephen explained with a sigh. Pent up rage behind his eyes. 

Thor looked pissed after hearing what tales Tony had to go through, “ what a reason a grown man has to bully a child is dishonorable. He was not made to be in your conversation, he need not to voice his opinion.” Thor spoke firmly. 

“Exactly, Stephen said. “ for now let’s see how the kids are doing, before we think of a detailed revenge plan.” 

Thor cracked a smile, “ of course Loki might rope, Tony into a plan of attack against the both of us.” 

The men broke into a carefree laugh at the joke. Seeming to break the tension for a while. Before they headed over to see what the kids got up to.


	4. Ch.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning.

Steve was not able to fully comprehend the information just shared with him. It was not possible that Bucky, his Bucky was some type of disgusting perverted “dom.” He would never get off on hurting someone. That’s abuse and he was no bully. 

Steve just had to calm himself down, he knew going down stairs shaking some sense into Tony would help. Maybe just a full slap, would knock some sense into his head. But that was an action for another time. 

He needed to know why Jarvis, would make up those fake photos. He was almost positive photos weren’t relevant back when they were boys. So there was no way, that picture would have come to light. Plus why would Jarvis have Bucky’s hand written journey. 

Steve just shook his head, Tony was not as smart as he claimed to me. It took Steve less then a second to find flaws in his little prank. Tony was an idiot. Even He was smarter then Tony.

“ Nice try Jarvis, but you can go tell Tony his little prank did not work. I will always side with Bucky then ever Pick Tony.” 

Jarvis never really wished to be human, but Steve pushed that boundary for him. He always felt he could actually feel things, such as anger when he spoke or listened to Steve. He was an old man, trapped in a new decade. Instead of finding out about the culture and forming new relationships, he was stuck in the past. It seemed his whole life revolves around Bucky. Still.

“ We both know, I’d never tell sir those words ever. But to answer your demands, it was Howard who took that photo of Bucky sub.” Jarvis said. 

That stopped Steve in his tracks, “ wait, what? Why?   
Was all he was able to conjure up. 

“ Howard, met Bucky when he was on break from the army. Before you joined. But anyways, they began to talk and Bucky, told Howard about his problem. He loved someone that no one would approved of. He told him, how he kept having to draw the person over and over. But it never captured the moment. Howard thought of that and he developed a camera. He gave it to Bucky to do whatever he pleases with it. He only ever had the courage to take that one, he kept only that. Before he also destroyed the camera. He didn’t want to risk either of their lives.”

Steve could not believe this. Howard had created a camera just so Bucky could have something to keep instead of a drawing of his sub. 

“ what was his name?” He finally asked. 

“Henry reewr, he was such an innocent young man. He was an adorable boy next door presence to him. They met as well, when Bucky was on leave from the army. It was a slow but romantic pace to love. Bucky saw in Henry, almost what he saw in himself. He saw the need to please, yearning for someone to take control of his life. That’s exactly what Bucky did for him. He was adamant as a young man he was going to follow his lead and be in the army. Bucky could not let that happen. He knew the boys need for following orders would be a disadvantage. Bucky had to leave but he didn’t come back this time. It was when he was captured by hydra. Henry never really moved on but he lead a happy life. Until he killed his father.” Jarvis spoke almost in a tone of whisfulness. 

Steve was listening until the last part, “ he killed his dad! Why would Bucky date a murderer? He probably tried to kill Bucky as well!” 

Jarvis has enough and interrupted him “ he killed his father, because he was being sexually abused by him. Henry was a small man. Never going over 5’8. He had a soft face, and pretty cheekbones and piercing green eyes. His father thought if his son was going to look pretty, he’d be fucked like he was a girl. He’s not a killer, he needed to not be hurt any more. Bucky helped more then anything. He gave him strength.”

Steve could not wrap his mind around this, Bucky loved someone who killed someone. No worries he was dead obviously, when he found Bucky he would make sure he had Steve someone who would never kill someone. Nor hurt someone. Only bullies did that. 

Steve was done talking about this. Instead he demanded Jarvis tell him where the avengers were. But made sure to exclude Tony, he was discussing him no reason for him to be present. 

Jarvis remained stubbornly silent. 

Steve seethed and decided to find them himself. He got lucky and in the main room, everyone but Tony sat on the couches. Idly talking, when Steve barged in. 

He did not wait a second before he blurted out something Tony was not comfortable for anyone to know. “ Tony pretends to be a little kid, he’s forcing Stephen to take care of him. We must force Tony to see reason.Plus we have to help Stephen, there’s no way he likes taking care of Tony. He’s selfish.” Steve rants. 

The others looked around at each other. Wanda looked pissed, ready to agree with Steve on a moments notice. 

It was Clint who spoke first he surprised Steve with what he said “ Um I highly doubt Stephen would do something, if he didn’t want to. Plus it’s obvious. I had children, I know what to look for. Tony eyes get an innocence to them. It confused me at first, but I stalked the air vents and realized what it means. He shifts headspace. Which I’m guessing you saw when Tony called him daddy.” 

Bruce nodded, “ um I’ve realized as well, when Tony started to suck on things in the workshop. I’ve had to stop him from putting dangerous materials in his mouth plenty of times. I never tried to talk to him about it, as he’s never brought it up. But I’ll protect him when we’re in the workshop.”

Steve, and the rest looked at the others in baffled confusion. They knew!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter!


	5. Ch.5

Steve was the picture of confusion, standing in the living room.    
" what do you mean? Why are you guys ok with this? It's not natural! Tony pretends to be a child, and Stephen sleeps with him! That's morally wrong." Steve all but screams. 

Bruce was the one to speak up, " I'm positive that's it's not a sexual thing. Tony just wants to forget the stress about his life and his original childhood. It's cute, he's so cuddly and touches anything and everything. Even as a kid he's curious. 

"No the only way to be a child, is during your childhood! Not some fucked up, making your partner be your parent!"  Steve still screamed. 

Natasha was observing and formulating her own opinion hearing from the two.   
  Before she spoke " I agree this feels wrong. Tony childhood was problematic at worst. He had people caring for him and now as an adult he pretends it was worse, so he can be lazy."

Clint shook his head as his friend, " it's not at all like that Natasha. I've been around abused people my whole life and Tony displays almost all the symptoms. He loves Stephen, but he feels the urge and needs to regress for his own state of mind. It's not wrong or harmful. Just something extra that Tony needs to be happy. Plus he told me I'm his favorite babysitter."

Bruce chuckled " well he loves Hulk, it was after one mission we had. The hulk was in his building room, when Tony toddled in. He literally crawls into hulks lap with no hesitation. He told me his daddy was at the building and wouldn't take him with. I later found out the building was the sanctuary. Anyways, he didn't think twice before playing with the hulk. Plus the Hulk seemed perfect with him, played gently and carefully. It was adorable. Then Stephen came home, to collect his little man, didn't think twice when he was his boy. Just said he was happy that Tony found someone safe and wasn't alone."

"This isn't normal! Why are you guys acting like it is. I need you guys to understand something. Tony is 38 years old. He is a grown man with a goatee. He is disrespecting his own flesh and blood by acting this way. I have half a mind to force Tony to see reason. Maybe all he needs to see reason his a good slap in the head."

Bruce head snaps up at that " you will not lay a hand on Tony a child or not." 

Steve just shakes his head, " your not seeing reason, Tony is giving Howard a big fuck you. By calling the man that makes him a bitch daddy. Howard was the best man there was. He created me, made me the perfect person you see today. So it's obvious I'm right I'm going to just have to convince Tony, ever if it's the hard way. I'll get it done."

Clint stood up " what the hell man, you just threatened to hurt Tony twice in the span of a conversation. I will never allow that to happen and will gladly put an arrow through you if you even dare try. Now I'm sick of this conversation, it's happening and there's nothing you can or will do that will change that fact." 

Clint walked out with a huff, heading down to do some archery practice pretending it's Steve's face. 

Soon after Bruce realizing he won't get anything through Steve's thick head. Stormed out as well, turning a bit green and headed to his Hulk workshop. 

Steve turned to the remaining members of his team still in the room. Natasha seemed bored, Wanda angry like always.   
" will you guys help me, help Tony see reason. Or that is actions that are truly disgusting have real consequences."

Wanda was the first one to speak, " of course, I could show him any things that will make him emotionally scarred for the rest of his miserable life. He wouldn't be able to see reality from the fake one I give to him. He'll forget all about calling Stephen daddy." 

Steve was nodding along with the plan " I don't like bullies, but it's obvious Tony black nailed Stephen to enjoy this sick little game of his. Wanda your plan might work well. 

Natasha not one to be left out spoke up " we could keep that on the back bunner for now. I'll talk to him, try to see if I can make him worry about this relationship with Stephen. He always worries, even before there ageplay part of the relationship started. Throw in a little helpful suggestion, and I'm sure they will break up. No more daddy for Tony ever again."

Steve nods, " that sounds like a good first plan of action. I hope Tony realizes we did this to help him. I don't want him walking around in life thinking this type of thing is alright. I'm guessing Stephen will need to go to his magic business soon. Natasha will head up and start to explain all to Tony. Hopefully he sees reason before we have to go heavier." 

The three sat in silence a while letting Steve's words sink in. Steve knew what was going to happen was for the best. Yes Tony might fight it at first. But once his head clears up from his silly thoughts. He's sure Tony will see reason. I'm Steve's heart he could see he was making the right decision. He would make Howard proud. Maybe not of his son Tony made a lot of mistakes and all. But maybe Howard could instead be happy with the work Steve was doing to help his son. 

Natasha got up to leave, she had to finalize her plans. A spy can never stop her former ways and all. Tony mind is weak, he heads behind that of his boyfriend. Suggestion goes a long way to persuade Tony into getting what you want. 

It's worked for everyone else, she saw no reason it wouldn't work for Tony. There was no way he'd come up on top.


	6. Ch.6

Stephen and Thor walked over to where the children were building with blocks. During the length of  there conversation, Tony had planted himself in Loki's lap and was sucking on a block. 

" ah ah ah, no hunny. Stephen spoke. 

Gently taking the block out of Tony's mouth and setting it far away from him. Instead he grabbed the necklace on Tony's neck and guided that towards his mouth. 

" I told the kid he wasn't to eat the blocks, yet he did not listen. Loki spoke with an eye roll. 

Stephen just smiled, " it's alright, I think he's just getting a little tired. Perhaps it's both of yours nap time." 

Loki looked down at Tony, his head was nuzzling into the crook of his neck. " I suppose the small human is due for a nap. Cmon Tones nap time." 

Loki was getting ready to stand up when Thor walked up, and plucked Tony from Lokis lap and set him on his hip.  

" hey, I can carry him just fine, he's my favorite little human! Loki exclaimed. 

Thor nodded, "I know but I wish to carry little Tony instead. I know you  want too but who would carry you then."

Loki shook his head " no one, I have two legs and I am perfectly capable of carrying my self to the elevator." 

Stephen walked behind him, and in one simple sweep lifted loki onto his hip. " I'm aware loki, but I really would like to carry you. Plus as you stated it's only a short trip.

With those parting words, both men started walking towards the elevator. 

" Penthouse Jarvis, please."  Thor whispers 

Thor leaned against the side of the elevator slowly rocking Tony. 

Loki leaned more into Stephen's side " I could have carried Tones, I'm strong." 

" I know sweetie you guys are so cute playing so nice together. But your also a teenager who could go smaller if he wishes to. Who doesn't always need to look after Tony." 

Loki doesn't answer after that, he simply nuzzles into Stephen's neck. " but your not as observant as I am your only human."

Stephen chuckles " I know your gods, but when it comes to Tony. I have all my eyes on him all the time I promise." 

Loki shakes his head, "I'm still more observant. He's sucking Thor's shirt, his necklace that looks like it's for a dog still hangs around his neck. Plus he's self consciously trying to suck his thumb." 

Stephen looked and of course he shouldn't be surprised when Loki's assessment was correct. Tony was sucking steadily on Thor's shirt, and his thumb was almost near his mouth. 

Stephen sighed " Thor, can you take his necklace and put it in his mouth, I'm sure your shirt is perfectly clean but I'd feel better if you sucked that into I can get his pacifier."

Thor nodded " of course Stephen, but I do have a pacifier I carry around just in case." Thor spoke before setting the  smurf pacifier into Tony's mouth. 

Loki looked again towards Tony, he knew Thor kept a paci in his pants for the future. But the only one he knew he had was his! 

" that's mine! You promised it could be mine if I wished! You lied! Loki whimpered 

Thor looked up in surprise not realizing how much it meant to Loki. 

Of course the screaming woke up Tony, who seeing Loki cry made tears start coming down his face. 

Both men started to calm down the child they were holding. Before finally the elevator reached the penthouse. 

"Cmon, I think there both to tired and it's time for a quick nap. Stephen stated. Carrying Loki into there master bedroom. He placed him on top of Tony's thousands of pillows. 

Before long, Thor came in holding a once again sleeping Tony. His mouth slowly sucking away on the pacifier. 

Stephen looked to see Loki's reaction, he didn't seem mad anymore or even his trade marked annoyed. He just seemed tired and bit sad. It worries him, but he'd have a chat with Thor once the children were asleep. But before that could happen, he opened the nightstand drawer a gently placed a avatar themed pack into Loki's mouth. 

"There now both my favorite boys have one, and can sleep easy now." Stephen spoke directed at Loki. 

Thor joined the boys on the bed, curling his side into Loki. Wrapping his arms, around Loki's slender side and pulling him close. " night lokes, Ill be here for you to enter the dreamworld." Thor spoke softly. 

Stephen spoke softly, to ask Jarvis the time. 

" currently 12:30 pm." Jarvis replies just as quietly. 

Stephen modded, good as time as ever to join everyone for a quick snooze. He walked over and laid behind Tony's curled up form. He wrapped his arms around Tony's tummy and slowly drifted off. 

He awoke what seemed like minutes later, but according to Jarvis it was now 2:30. Hmm better then he thought. He might be learning to much from Tony, his sleep schedule of late has been horrendous. 

He checked to see if Tony was awake, but all he saw was his sleepy baby sucking his paci still fast asleep.   
Instead he looked over and saw Thor looking over Loki's sleeping body. 

He motioned with his hand to get up and meet him in the bedrooms kitchen. Stephen carefully unwrapped himself from Tony's arms, softly brushing his forehead. Before heading out to talk to Thor. 

He met Thor, who was leaning against the counter top fingers lightly tapping the marvel countertop. 

" Loki is from when we started this age play relationship a teenage boy mindset. Around 17/18. But when I first introduced the concept to him, I gave him a paci and told him if he ever needed to be smaller. Unlike his original childhood, I will always be there for him no matter what. He's not small like Tones but bedtime seems he always ends up with the paci in his mouth." 

Stephen smiles, " no worries, I was making sure I hadn't caused anything that you haven't explored yet."

They continued to chat, before they heard the footfalls of Loki coming into the room. 

He walks into the room arms crossed. " Tones smells and it woke me up. It would be best to change him." 

Stephen smiles, " that will be me, why don't you guys find something to watch. I'll change Tones and then you guys can play again."

Loki nods, " be quick, humans tend to get a rash if not changed quickly. I don't want Tones in pain."

" no worries, find something to play with and I'll be back with Tones before you know it." Stephen said with a smile. Before heading back to the bedroom.


	7. Long day

Stephen walked into Tony's bedroom ready to change the little ones diaper. He walked over quietly to the bed, realizing that Tony wasn't awake yet. 

He walked over to Tony's side and gently places kisses to his forehead, trying to wake him up peacefully. He relieved the way Howard would "wake him up. He didn't want Tony to relive that. 

He slowly stroked his hair, trying to wake him peacefully and easily. It took a bit but eventually Tony's brown eyes hazily opened.

Stephen could tell that Tony was still little. He knew it from the innocence in his eye, other then the worry. 

Tony looks up at Stephen, he just smiles down at his boy. He wasn't sure if Tony would wake up little or his big self, but he was glad he was able to feel safe still in his self. 

"Hello, my darling. I'm glad you were able to take a snooze. But I feel if I don't change you soon Loki will come in demanding action." Stephen spoke. 

He grabbed Tony's suppler from under neath the bed. Before quickly taking off his diaper and cleaning him fast but throughly. He knew Tony hated the cold after waking up. 

He finished soon enough, afterwards he put the supplies away and picked up Tony onto his hip. 

" let's go see Loki, maybe you'll be the magic to help him age down." Stephan spoke as he walked out the door. 

Tony nodded, cuddling his head back into daddy's shoulder. " helps loki." 

Stephan smiled at Tony's words, "proud of my boy."

Stephan carries his boy back into the living room. Smiling at the scene before him. Thor has Loki sitting on his lap, curled up into his chest. But the best part was he was in true form, jotun. 

Tony gasped, smiling excitedly. He started to wiggle and squirm out of daddy's arm. He managed to escape and toddles his way to Loki. 

He crawls into Loki's side and poked his skin. Smiling he says" blue Lokis! Cold! Before snuggling into his side. 

Loki looked at Tony, he knew the boy was just that at the moment a child. Thor said he didn't care, that he should embrace his true form. It was the real him and that was wonderful. He actually turned to spite him, he didn't expect the cuddle. 

He next looked at Stephen as if daring him to say anything. But again he was surprised, which was weird for the trickster but ok. 

Stephan just smiles at him, sits on Thors other side and says " he won't become red and sweaty after his nap now. You'll help him out, that's good for him." 

Loki was a little shocked at the reaction, he wasn't sure how to respond. 

Tony saw his favorite person besides daddy. Looking confused and sad, so he did the only thing he could think of, he crawled up into Loki's and Thor's lap and kissed Loki with a mwah and smiled. 

Tony loves when Daddy kisses him, made him feel safe and warm. He plants himself in Loki's lap and begins playing with his fingers with a hum. 

Loki looks down at Tony with a faint smile. He loved that Tony felt safe with him even in his true blue and red eyed form. He felt his own eyes form tears, he was being accepted so willingly after his life of it being shunned and not brought up. 

Stephen saw the tears well up and grabbed Tony from Loki's lap, holding him in his lap instead. Rocking him in the embrace to stop the whine. 

Thor hugged Loki tightly in his embrace. Kissing his cheek tenderly, wiping away the tears. 

" it's alright brother, we all love you and do not care. You can spend your days in your jontun form. No one would bat an eye. But if they did they would answer to me. That I promise to you."

Loki just buried his head into Thor's chest, small sniffles coming from the boy. Thor letting him choose his age was biting him back. He would never willingly show emotion. 

Stephen looked down at the squirmy boy, " why don't you build a plan for daddy. 

Tony looks up at Stephan, "pease, wanna build." 

Stephan smiles, alright honey. He set Tony down on his play rug before grabbing almost like mini tablet. It had Jarvis built into it, but could project age appropriate plans for Tony. It was hands on, but completely safe. It seemed he likes to shove things into his mouth. Anything he could get his hands on. That is why before he left, he put the chewable necklace back into Tonys mouth. 

Loki of course had a comment," why do you let him chew on that. It's almost as dirty as his fingers that you won't let him chew at."

Stephen," if it bothers you, your more than welcome to put in his pacifier. But you are then to tell me, every time one of his fingers goes into his mouth. Ok?"

Loki just nodded determined he could help Tony not stick dirty things into his mouth, it wasn't safe. 

He sat next to Tony on the floor, gently pulling the necklace out of his mouth. He grimaced as he felt the baby's drool on it. He pushed the rubber nipple of the paci into his awaiting mouth instead. 

Tony smiled, before patting the floor, before finding what he was looking for. He handed Loki his other tablet and asked him to "pease plays." 

Loki pretends to grumble, but he loves Tony. He was a highly tolerant human. 

Thor looks over at the two and smiles. He's especially happy that Loki still hasn't changed back to what he thought they wanted to see. 

He then starts to think about the waiting conversation he has with Stephan. 

"What happened between Tony and the Captain to cause such duress?"

Stephen sighed and his eyes grew cold, " Tony woke up feeling quite small, I was preparing us breakfast and he called out for his daddy. Apparently Steve was in the living room laying down and we hadn't noticed him." 

" I was finally able to start getting Tony comfortable in larger spaces. I'm not ashamed to be Tony's daddy. He's my boyfriend, my son, my everything. But anyway Steve came in full of rage. He threw insult after insult at Tony. Comparing him to Howard, just yelling at him while Tones full on sobbed." 

Thor grew angry as Stephan told his tale. "He didn't stop as Tones cried?"

Stephen sighed, " no he did not, I'm so pissed but I need to be here for Tony. The fallout is hard. 

Thor nodded, " At bed time for the young man, we'll set out to talk to him." 

Stephen nods. " I agree I will not allow Steve to keep hurting Tony."

The men sat in a comfortable silence, watching as the boys started building a tower apparently within the holograms. Just to see Loki about every 10 minutes or so, grab Tony's hand to keep it away from his mouth. 

Stephen laughed and got up to help Loki. " Thanks for the help Loki, but Tony gets excited and the paci falls from his lips. So he has nothing to occupy his mouth as his brain works hard."

He picks back up  Tony, and walks him in slow circles. Sometimes making his brain calm down, just takes calm peaceful motions. Once he was in an activity it took awhile to focus on anything but that one thought. But they found out motions helped. 

Thor had found there collection of Disney movies and put in Tangled. It was his favorite human movie. It was adorable. He was not ashamed to admit it. 

Soon as the movie began playing, Stephan walked over to the couch with Tony. His fingers were crawling up and down his arms. But Tony looked peaceful. 

The movie was almost over, when Jarvis spoke up.   
"Steve and the others are coming up in an aggressive matter. I would advise moving Tony and Loki."

Thor got up in an instant, he pulled Loki into his arms and hugged him. " can you go back into Tony's room? Just color with him for a bit, Stephen and me will deal with Steve." 

Loki nodded, he knew the others and the fondest really only lasted with Tony. 

Stephen tried to set down Tony, but he would not let go. He was getting sick of the adults. They kept letting him go! He wanted Daddy! He held onto him together. "Nooos stays, daddy pease."

Stephen felt awful, this day never seemed like it was going to end. But he didn't want Tony to witness what seemed like it was going to become a screaming match soon. 

" Tones, it's ok. Daddy just needs to have a talk, one that doesn't involve little boys. But you get to draw pictures with Loki." Stephen spoke softly trying to distract Tony. 

Loki knew Tony wasn't going to leave his daddy's arms any time soon. But maybe he'd be ok in his arms.  He walked over and gently took Tony's body into his hip. 

"Cmon,let the boring adults talk, as we get to do the fun coloring instead!" Loki spoke trying to make his voice light. 

Tony nuzzled into his chest, " wants daddy, keep puts downs Tones."

" He doesn't mean to, today has been stressful. But I'm sure that he will make it up to you tomorrow." Loki spoke with confidence. 

Thor and Stephen just looked at each other. Steve seemed to keep running there day. Hopefully the could get this "talk. Or whatever they wanted out soon. He had a mad baby to get back to.


	8. Ch.8

Tony was pouting, daddy left him alone. After the stressful day he had, he left him. 

He looks up at Loki, tears welling up in his eyes. "Want daddy, pease. Take Tones to daddy pease."

Loki's heart hurt, watching Tony's face with such pain.   
" Tony it will be ok, your daddy will only be gone for a little bit. He's talking to Steve about being an asshole. Hopefully he'll be knocked some sense into." Loki mutters

Tony continued to sniffle, "Not suppose to say asshole. Bad word."

Loki laughed, " I know it's a bad word, but you aren't suppose to repeat it back."

Tony nodded, " oh, yeah. Sorrys."

"It's ok, I don't really care. We give bad words power. But I know your daddy doesn't like you to say then." Loki said. 

Tony's eyes turned red again, eyes welling up with the mention of his daddy.  

"Sorry Tones, didn't mean to mention the big d. But I think a distraction is in order. They don't call me the god of mischief for nothing. Let's play a trick on my brother,when he comes back to our room." Loki said. 

That got Tony's head to look up, "what trick?"

Loki smiles, "while I was thinking." 

As the boys talked, Stephan and Thor got down to the Avengers floor. 

Thor turned towards Stephen when the elevator doors opened to their floor.   
"Will you be alright? I know the young Tony is your ward to be protected by. But I know the metal man would not like to see Steve wounded by your hands. He would only fear you got hurt." Thor spoke to Stephen. 

"I'm only thinking of a talk at the moment. But that thought keeps changing every times I see Tony crying.  But I know Tony will be upset when he ages up. So for now, it is just talking."  Stephen said. 

Thor just nodded. He would defend his shield brother. 

They finally reached the living room. Where the other avengers all sat, everyone's eyes looked up when they entered. 

Steve looked up and met Stephens eyes, " Is Tony still disrespecting his father by calling you daddy?" Or have you seen your error, let Tony down easy and have come here to apologize? Because I have to say, I will be the bigger man and accept." Steve ended with a smile. 

Stephen had had just about enough with Steve. He used his power,just a little to bond Stevens mouth. 

"Don't ever speak that way about Tony ever. He can call me whatever the hell he wants to. With no opinion from you. We are not hurting anyone, we aren't doing anything illegal. So you have no say. You made him cry today, then continued your verbal assault. You don't have to understand this, nor like it. But it's happening. Keep yourself out of it." Stephen spoke deathly calm. Face to face with Steve. 

Wanda realizing that Steve couldn't talk, decided to take matters into her own hands. 

"Obviously this is wrong. It's a kink that you openly display. It only proves to show how fucked up Tony is. He murders children, families then pretends at night to be a kid himself. Pathetic. Plus apparently he's so into his father. He thinks of him when he's with Stephen. How does that make you feel?" Wanda spoke with Fury.

Stephen spoke his tone ice.  "It makes me feel delighted that he trust me enough to let his guard down. He's the strongest man I've ever known. But knowing he can show a little weakness and let me help him through it. Well that proves to both him and I just joe strong he truly is. But if you want to be Steve's little attack guard. Well let's see just how you are without your powers." 

Stephan closed his eyes, imagined Wanda's magic seeping out slowly. Building up more and more. Before it eventually drained out of her. He locked it up and sent it to a mirror dimension. 

Wanda was paralyzed during the transaction. No pain was given, but she could no longer feel her magic. 

"What did you do to me!!" Wanda screeched. 

"You are young and careless. Which you've  already proved through your acts of mental pain through out this group. While others may be quick to forever I am not. Until you prove your personal issues won't cause problems during an argument I will keep them safe." Stephan responded. 

Steve jumped up, clearly ready to defend Wanda. But Stephen needed a break from his mouth spewing bullshit. 

Bruce decided to play the peace keeper. Which was a little difficult, Steve was wrong but would never admit his mistakes. 

"Honestly Steve it doesn't matter what they do with each other. They've obviously been doing this a while. If you hadn't been with them when Tony slipped you wouldn't of even known.  
They aren't hurting anyone and it's helping Tony. Let them be them. You should not interfere with other relationships." Bruce spoke. 

Thor was watching as the team spoke with such anger to each other. It would not help, but make it worse. But it also seemed neither team would budge. The more he thought though, of how Loki would feel having there relationship muddled through. The more emotions he felt. 

"Let's let this matter cease. It's only important if they ask for someone's help. Tony deserves to have what he wishes and that is man Stephan let them be at peace." Thor said. 

There was a lull in the conversation after that. But not for long, this was an opinionated group. 

Natasha spoke up next, " why did they have to flaunt it in the common area then? Steve was there, he didn't want to hear this filth." She spoke matter of factly. 

Stephen sighed, he was angry but also just annoyed and frustrated they truly did not understand this. 

He was about to speak, when the elevator opened and Tony and Loki stepped out. 

Stephen looked up confused, when he left them Tony was surely little.   
"What's wrong? Why did you come up? You know I can handle this."

Tony just nodded, he caught the last of what Natasha said. 

"We were in our private kitchen, eating breakfast Stephen for me. We hadn't heard Steve come in, but this was our time. I love Stephen as my partner, friend, and my protective daddy. You can't make me hate what we do." 

He stood tall, but with his next sentence he had to take a deep breath first. 

"Jarvis informed me that Bucky Barnes is outside the tower wanted access." Tony spoke.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my newest story. I love writing just not about continuing on. But I would to have beta writer and would appreciate it so much. Let me know if your interested. Thanks!


End file.
